Sentimentos
by Tyki Moon
Summary: ...Um tentava ignorar ou outro tentava entender...um sentimento...Que os alegrava e ao mesmo tempo intrigava...Fic melhor que o sumario....Eu acho u.ù


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence... Mas ganhei o Gaara num sorteio e agora ele está acorrentado na cama a minha mercê. 'è.é

* * *

Sentimentos

Hinata vagava pela Mansão Hyuuga. Podia muito bem ir dormir, mas o sono não estava mais com ela.

Andava em passos lentos pela casa, a noite estava muito bonita. A lua cheia iluminava cada pedaço da mansão e uma brisa suave soprava tornando aquela noite diferente... A tornando _especial._

A cada passo que dava seus pensamentos iam mais longe, o silêncio daquela noite fazia lembrar-se de alguém... Mais especificamente seu _primo_.

Já fazia tempo que nutria um sentimento diferente por ele. Depois daquela terrível batalha no exame chunnin, felizmente começara a se aproximar mais dele e o medo que sentira agora se transformara em _amor_.

Neji que sempre fora o frio da família a ajudou muito, e graças a ele Hinata se tornou uma ótima ninja e uma líder competente. Tudo estava bem... Ou aparentava estar.

Não demorou muito para que Hinata percebesse como seu primo estava agindo estranhamente com ela. Parecia querer evitá-la e isso a estava deixando inquieta.

"_por quê?..." _Pensava Hinata enquanto se dirigia para o quintal da mansão.

Hinata não tinha resposta para sua pergunta... Só tinha a certeza, que seu coração tinha um novo dono... E esse dono era Hyuuga Neji.

_---- do outro lado da mansão------_

Neji também não conseguia dormir seus pensamentos vagavam, estava meio confuso, com receio e isso o estava deixando irritado.

Já cansado de ficar deitado, ele decide se levantar e caminhar um pouco.

Não estava se entendo...

O _Gênio do clã Hyuuga_, o _sem sentimentos_, o _frio_ estava apaixonado... E apaixonado por sua própria _prima_.

Um sentimento que brotou como uma pequena semente em seu coração, agora estava _dominando-o_.

Neji deixou-se guiar por seus pés até parar no quintal da mansão. Observou por uns instantes o chão, até que levantou suas vistas...

Seu coração acelerou...

A possuidora de sua alma estava lá na sua frente... Neji decidi não atrapalhar, queria ir embora, mas algo o prendia lá. Sem fazer nenhum ruído Neji passa a observala...

Lá estava ela olhando para o céu estrelado. A lua cheia dava a ela uma aparência _Angelical._ Seus cabelos longos, seu corpo, seus olhos iluminados pela lua dava a impressão de que Hinata não era um ser humano comum... E sim um _Anjo_...

Para Neji aquela cena iria ficar marcada em sua mente, nunca iria esquecer... Queria correr e abraçá-la, beijá-la, sentir seus lábios pelo menos uma vez na vida... Mas sabia que isso era impossível, não estava em seu destino...

Amava Hinata mais do que a própria vida e não queria perder a única coisa que os unia...

Neji decide ir embora, se ficasse ali poderia fazer algo que se arrependeria mais tarde. Já estava se retirando quando...

- Neji...

É a única palavra que se ouve...

- Hinata – sama eu estou te incomodando? Porque se eu estiver eu posso me retirar?

- Não precisa Neji, apenas fique aqui comigo. – Hinata responde se aproximando mais de seu primo.

O silêncio reinou de novo, nenhum dos dois se atrevia a quebrá-lo, ficaram assim por uns instantes até que o silêncio foi quebrado por Hinata.

- Está tudo bem?

-Bem? –Neji não entendeu de imediato a pergunta, apenas passa a fitar Hinata que continuava a olhar as estrelas.

- Sim... Sinto você um pouco distante Neji.

-...

Neji não sabia o que responder, sabia que se mentisse Hinata iria perceber...

Sabia o que sentia, tinha certeza que amava Hinata... Mas tinha medo dela não o aceitar e por causa disso perdesse a amizade que conseguiu manter com ela...

-Neji...

Hinata não agüentava mais aquele silêncio, estava disposta a lutar pela felicidade dos dois... Sabia que amava Neji e algo no coração dela falava que ele também sentia algo por ela... Hinata junta toda sua coragem possível e...

Abraça Neji, um movimento carinhoso, cheio de afeto e de amor...

Neji se surpreende com essa reação de Hinata, mas isso era tudo que ele mais queria. A garota que ele sonhara todas as noites estava abraçada a ele, em plena noite de lua cheia em frente a um lago... Uma chama de esperança nasce em seu coração, e ele passa a acreditar que talvez o destino pudesse estar errado...

Tudo agora dependia dele.

Neji enlaça Hinata pela cintura e a abraça forte... Se aquela era a chance que o destino estava lhe dando, ele iria aproveitar cada segundo.

Ainda unido a Hinata, Neji passa a fitar o rosto de sua amada... Tenta encontrar qualquer sinal de desaprovação, mas o único sinal que encontra é a certeza de que ela sentia algum sentimento por ele...

Acreditando nisso, Neji sussurra em seu ouvido...

- Hinata... Eu te amo...

Hinata tinha o rosto um pouco corado, estava ofegante, os olhos brilhavam com intensidade e ao ouvir essas palavras sente que toda a alegria do planeta estivesse com ela... Todas as dúvidas haviam desaparecido, o mundo estava vazio, só restavam ela e Neji...

Para Neji não era diferente... Tudo que importava era Hinata...

A cada minuto que olhava para ela podia sentir seu coração acelerar... O amor que sentia por ela era imenso, não podia viver sem ela...

Foi aproximando seus rostos até poder sentir suas respirações misturar-se...

Selou seus lábios com um beijo.

A garota estava paralisada; sentir a pressão dos lábios dele contra os seus era uma sensação maravilhosa. Logo todos os seus músculos relaxaram, fechou os olhos e pode corresponder ao beijo abrindo seus lábios para a língua quente dele entrar em sua boca, uma corrente elétrica correu por todo seu corpo, ele a puxava mais perto enquanto ela se embriagava com o beijo tão doce e apaixonado.

Naquele momento o mundo ao redor deles parou o que importava era aquele sentimento...

Um sentimento...

Que um tentava ignorar e outro tentava entender...

Mas que no final ambos se entregaram completamente a ele...

Apreciando a oportunidade que o destino lhe concedeu.

- Igualmente, Neji... – Fala Hinata se entregando a mais um beijo de seu amado.

* * *

Nya.a !.!

Bom... Essa é minha primeira Fic...

Espero que ninguém me mate por essa 'FicMerda Ç.Ç

E se não for pedir muito...

Mandem review comentando da 'EcaFic...

o que você achou dessa 'FicBesta...

Muito Obrigado pra quem perdeu tempo lendo essa coisa...

beijo0S...xaU


End file.
